West City (Industrial Sector)
The area in West City where most of the shops are, along with the Capsule Corporation. The Soul Saga - Chapter 1 - Aikon Soul Aaron walks out of his house, with his backpack on."Dad, you know I'm still trying to train right?" He asks, turning to his father standing in the doorway. Teru sighs, ruffling the boys hair."Aaron, you're a smart boy. So you should know that you need your education, so you can get a good job, right?" He asks. Aaron frowns."What good is a job if there is no planet to work on?" He asks Teru sighs again, and puts his hand on Aaron's shoulder."Aaron,you know there are people who are stronger than you, that can save the the Earth...I'm not telling you again, you're not training right now. You're going to go to school, and you're going to do a damn good job at it." He says, becoming slightly stern. "Bu-" Aaron says. "No buts Aaron!" He says, pointing towards the direction of the school. Aaron growls."My real parents would let me train!" Aaron yells, running away from the Capsule Corporation. Teru's eyes widen, before he reaches out."Aaron! Come back!....Please..." He says, falling to his knees, before punching the ground."DAMMIT!" He yells, looking down."I-I should have told him....I should have told him everything!" --- Aaron walks towards his school, still sad from earlier."Dad....Why can't you see I'm only trying to help...." "Runt, parents will always think they know what's best for you." Kevryn says leaping from one of the nearby buildings and onto the ground stopping a car from hitting Aaron by stopping it with his foot. "You should also pay more attention, you could have seriously injured this idiot who doesn't know what a brake looks like." he says pushing the car with his foot sending it into reverse just with his push alone. "Plus for good or for ill parents will always want what is best for you in their opinion even if it isn't what you think is best or what you want. So at least cut them some slack a kid your age should probably lighten up a little or they will miss out the fun things in life" Bastion lands at the road side hands behind his head "anyway parental existentialism aside what are you needing us for?" "Well, I called you all with my Scouter because I need helping finding clues about my birth parents, and my family." He says, taking off his glasses, and putting them in a case. Kevryn looks back to see a truck coming and then looks back to the others. "Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation on the road, don't you think?" he asks before flipping the truck over his head and over to the other side of the road missing everyone and the truck flips upright onto its wheels safely. "Dammit, I buckled, he should have blown up." he says annoyed before stepping off of the road and picking up Aaron by his collar taking him off of it as well. "well that is why i am stood at the roadside not the road, seems your still as upfront and tactless as ever Kevryn. Well i suppose i can help just so you don't wind up with yet another scar. You wont have heard it but i had a screaming out when i brought you back here last time so try not to be quite so reckless this time" Bastion walks to the side of the road where Aaron was carried "so do you at least have any leads or anything to go on here?" Aaron is carried over to the sidewalk, and he dusts himself off."Well, we have my Saiyan Ship I came here in...But it's in my backyard, so we'll have to be stealthy." He says, remembering his father. "Tch. Tactless? Don't you forget Tin Man I'm not a good guy like you and the others. I do what I do because it's my job and nothing more." he says. Kevryn looks back and turns on his scouter looking towards Aaron's house and finds only his father's energy signature there. "The good news is that I can only see one parent, the bad news is that it's your father. Hey, Tin Man, can't you make your face disappear and become silent or something?" he asks looking back. "yes or i could just do what my silent form is made for" Bastion concetrates entering his silent form "be back in about 2 seconds" Bastion takes 1 step and dissapears then re-appears a few feet away carrying the ship before he returns to his normal state "i can close the distance between 2 spaces for myself so it is like crossing the distance in one step so what next?" "A-Amazing!" He says, looking at the massive ship."I've never been inside....He's never let me go inside! I probably have Scouters, Armor, and anything from my family in there!" He says, laughing with happiness."Okay, let's go inside." He says, examining it. "Don't get your hopes up kid. When we Saiyans are born we're immediately sent off planet depending on our skill level and sent litrally out of the crib. No armor or scouters, nothing fancy, just our powers." he says watching Aaron try to open the pod. "I can bet you'll find a system that was designed to keep a young infant alive through space but that's about it." he says crossing his arms. "yeah that sounds about right, I'm nowhere near as knowledgable as Kevryn in this subject but it seemed to be both business and a test of strength those who couldnt make it rarely ended up returning anyway. If you can get it open i can try interface with the computer see if i can find the return co-ordinates or at least the mission logs" Bastion examines the saiyan ship as this is the first he has seen up close